In your head
by NickRivers92
Summary: Una estudiante de bioquímica y un estúpido y sensual dios del engaño. Conocerse en una boda, y acabar en algo que jamás podrían olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

**_Con motivo de la coronación de Thor,hijo de Odín,Padre de Todos,como futuro rey,nos complace invitarles a la celebración de dicho acontecimiento en donde,además,se celebrará su unión con la midgardiana Jane Foster,quedando unidos en matrimonio..._**

* * *

No siguió leyendo más. Arrugó la invitación y la tiró al suelo con infinita furia,paseándose de un lado a otro entre las cuatro paredes de su celda de cristal.

No era más que Thor. Siempre Thor. Y ahora,además,se casaría con la mortal que tanto amaba. Todo un triunfo para el hijo predilecto de Odín.

Y él...¿qué? Él solo se hallaba en su solitaria prisión,confinado e incomunicado,sufriendo una cadena perpetua en silencio,aunque demostrara arrogancia por todos lados.Y Thor,que siempre salía impune de todo,tenía derecho a ser lo que siempre había sido y siempre sería.

Sintió un leve golpeteo en la pared de cristal que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No quiso darse la vuelta,hasta que escuchó su voz.

-¿Loki?

Se giró para descubrirla allí.Frigga,la esposa de Odín...Su 'madre'.Quizá no fuese su madre biológica,pero siempre la había respetado y querido como si fuera su madre biológica. Amén de que era la única persona que le había brindado su apoyo.

Se acercó hasta ella,y se percató de que la pared de cristal se había esfumado. Ahora podía tocar a su madre.

-Madre...

-¿Cómo estás,hijo mío? Te encuentro en pésimas condiciones... -Frigga acarició tiernamente su mejilla,y el agradeció ese gesto con una sonrisa y acariciando el dorso de su mano.

-Estoy perfectamente,madre,no te preocupes -La sonrisa de Loki no convencía a la mujer de ello. Ni su sonrisa ni su mirada.

- Loki,¿has leído la invitación de boda de Thor?

Aquello bastó para que el dios se girase en silencio y caminase hasta sentarse en una de las butacas que tenía allí.Frigga comprendió que había sido una cuchillada para su hijo,pero no se daría por rendida.Y su vista se topó con la invitación arrugada.

Le seguía doliendo el hecho de ver a Loki apartado de todos,que todo el mundo le odiara y le diera la espalda...A pesar de que él mismo se lo hubiera buscado.

- ¿Asistirás a la ceremonia?

- Mis compromisos sociales diarios me lo permiten,madre -socarroneó el dios. -Madre,no pienso ir a la boda de Thor, no quiero que pase por mi cara que es el que ha triunfado en esta familia llena de mentiras.

- Thor quiere que estés allí con él -Frigga se acercó un poco más. - Ha intercedido por ti,ha pedido a tu padre tu libertad.

- Me habría encantado ver como suplicaba por que me devolvieran mi vida -Loki sentía la humillación una vez más,lo detestaba.Y deseaba que Thor no hubiera tenido motivos para hacer aquello.

- Loki,por favor,ven a la quieres volver a ser libre,volver a recuperar tu vida...Debes ser el apoyo de tu hermano en ese momento de su vida.

* * *

**_Con motivo de la coronación de Thor,hijo de Odín,Padre de Todos,como futuro rey,nos complace invitarles a la celebración de dicho acontecimiento en donde,además,se celebrará su unión con la midgardiana Jane Foster,quedando unidos en matrimonio..._**

* * *

- ¿Al final es verdad?¿Jane se casa? -preguntó una de las chicas,la rubita,contemplando fascinada la invitación. La chica de los rizos oscuros le quitó la nota y se la guardó de nuevo en la mochila.

- Así es,se casa con el playboy asgardiano -Se echó a reír al recordar el momento en que le habían puesto ese mote. - Y pensar que ha dejado mejores partidos por él...

- Pensaba que te alegraría que se casaran,Darcy -comentó la rubia,asombrada.

- Claro que me alegra, solo que... -Darcy no terminó la frase,pero ella entendió.Darcy se había enterado apenas tres días antes. Se de alegraba por Jane,pero sentía que se iba para jamás volver. A pesar de haber sido su jefa y haber trabajado juntas,era casi como su hermana mayor,por muchos piques que hubieran el fondo,Darcy lo sentía.

Eso bien lo sabía Jemma Simmons,su amiga y compañera. Las dos estudiaban en la misma facultad,aunque Darcy estudiaba Astrofísica y Jemma Bioquímica,pero eran unas rebeldes,les gustaba casi la misma música y amaban las investigaciones.Y la extraña vida de Jemma hacía que Darcy se sintiera atraída por ella.

-¿Te llevarás a Dave al enlace?

- Ni ás de que allí... -Darcy volvió a callar de Jemma no era tonta.

- ¿Lo dices por Loki? Loki está capturado,encerrado,y desde luego,no asistiría jamás a la boda de su hermano.

- ¿Y si vinieras tú conmigo? -Darcy la miró suplicante.- Serías la mejor acompañante,y estoy segura de que te gustaría estar ahí.- Jemma suspiró.Ella jamás sería una humana corriente,una chica normal. Tenía un gran secreto que la relacionaba con Asgard,que solo sabía Darcy,y eso había provocado que la curiosidad que sentía Darcy por la muchacha aumentara.

Darcy insistió:

-Vamos,así podrás conocer a Jane y verías de nuevo a Thor...Por favor,te suplico que me hagas este favor.

- No soporto las bodas,y lo sabes,no pienso ir a la última a la que fui me dio alergia -Jemma desvió la mirada.

-Por favor... -Darcy juntó las manos,en una muda súplica -,te haré los deberes,trabajaré por ti,lo que sea con tal de que me acompañes a esa boda.

- Darcy,cuando te pones pesada,no puedo contigo -Jemma se sintió derrotada. - De acuerdo,iré a esa dichosa boda.

- ¡Gracias,Jemma,no te arrepentirás,lo prometo! -las dos chicas se abrazaron justo cuando el timbre sonó por encima de sus chicas se levantaron y se despidieron para entrar a clase,no sin antes quedar a la hora de salida,ignorantes de todos los sucesos que acontecerían al día después de esa boda.

* * *

_**¡Mi primer fic oficial en Fanfiction! No entiendo porque se come tantas letras,si alguien lo sabe,que me lo explique xDD**_

_**Estaba ya cansada de ver tanto LokixDarcy,así que he dado aires al universo Marvel haciendo un pequeño nada será igual,pero los personajes estarán ahí.**_

_**Esta historia también está en Potterfics,así que yo de vosotras,no plagiaría.¡Espero vuestros reviews y comentarios!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ese día, Asgard parecía brillar con más fuerza que nunca. Todos los asgardianos en masa se dirigían al palacio de Odín para contemplar la coronación y el enlace de su futuro rey. Venía gente de todas partes de los Nueve Reinos, con lo que el Puente del Arcoiris y el Bifrost estaban concurridos, Heimdall no daba abasto para recibir a tanta gente.

Jane se encontraba en sus aposentos del palacio, preparándose para el gran día. Se sentía totalmente nerviosa, iba a casarse con un dios nórdico, sería reina. Ese pensamiento la agobiaba, pero por otro lado, le hacía feliz compartir el resto de su vida con Thor. Demostraba que el sería suyo, y nadie más podría arrebatárselo.

Las doncellas estaban terminando de vestirla cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Al instante se abrió, dejando paso a la guerrera Sif, que ese día vestía con infinita elegancia, pero acentuando su esencia guerrera. Se quedó parada en el umbral, indecisa.

- Buenos días, mi señora. Siento interrumpir.

- Hola, Sif, no interrumpes - se apresuró a decir Jane. - Y no me llames señora, por favor, aún no me he casado ni me siento tan importante.

- Lo siento. ¿Podría hablar contigo...a solas? - pidió, impaciente. Al ver el gesto de Jane, añadió: - Tranquila, no te robaré más de unos momentos... Se que estás todavía con los preparativos.

Jane hizo una pequeña seña a las doncellas, las cuales se retiraron enseguida de la estancia, dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Jane se agarró con cuidado el vestido y bajó del escaño en el que la habían situado para arreglarla. Todavía le faltaba su vestido de novia, y no quedaba mucho para la ceremonia.

- Dime, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? - preguntó la midgardiana mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los baúles de la habitación. Sif vaciló, pero enseguida acudió a sentarse rápidamente a su lado. Tras unos instantes de silencio, se dignó a hablar.

- Me gustaría pedirte disculpas... Por todo lo que te haya podido decir... Y por como te haya tratado. No es mi forma de ser.

Jane la miró,asombrada. Sif tenía la cabeza gacha, como sintiéndose avergonzada. Nunca la había visto así. Aunque siempre la había visto...echa una furia. O peleando. O tirándole los trastos a la cabeza.

- Me he sentido un poco...celosa. - reconoció la guerrera tras unos momentos de silencio.- Si, reconozco que me he sentido celosa de la relación que tienes con Thor. Yo... le quise siempre para mi - admitió con un hilo de voz. - Y cuando llegaste tú... Todo cambió, y... Bueno, ya sabes - la miró y le devolvió una forzada sonrisa -, he intentado hacerte la vida imposible, pero bueno, el amor ha vencido... Y solo quiero que le hagas feliz. Es mi mejor amigo y... no quiero que sufra.

- No sabía que tuvieras sentimientos tan profundos, Sif - repuso Jane, todavía asombrada ante aquella confesión.

- Tengo escudo de guerrera, pero sigo siendo una mujer - Sif se señaló de arriba a abajo, haciendo evidente la idea. Jane se echó a reír.

- Se nota. Pero no te preocupes... Intentaré hacer feliz a Thor. Es el hombre de mi vida... Y es mi destino.

Sif asintió con la cabeza, y tendió una mano a Jane para estrechársela. Esta, sin embargo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, separando las barreras que había entre ellas. Sif, asombrada, le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Puede ser esto el comienzo de una amistad asgardiana? - susurró Jane. Sif volvió a sonreír.

- Esperemos que si.

* * *

En el salón del trono, la gente comenzaba a reunirse. Odín y Frigga se habían posicionado cerca del trono, esperando la llegada de Thor.

Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba su entrada.

Todos volvieron la cabeza al verle entrar, al futuro rey, y no precisamente solo.

Porque iba acompañado de Loki.

La gente empezó a cuchichear cuando vieron aparecer al traidor. Todavía no le habían perdonado todos los crímenes cometidos, había hecho demasiado daño a los Nueve Reinos, sobre todo a Asgard, y todos creían que merecía la condena más cruel. Pero eso parecía no importarle al dios de las mentiras, porque siguió a Thor hasta el trono donde se hallaba sentado Odín, el cual ya se había levantado para recibir a su heredero.

- Thor... Ha llegado tu gran día - dijo con voz retumbante y orgullosa. - ¿Estás nervioso, hijo?

- Me caso con la mujer de mi vida, padre, ¿tú no estabas nervioso cuando te casaste con madre? -preguntó el rubio, aferrando su martillo con fuerza.

- Ese día estaba mucho peor que tú, hijo mío - Frigga se había acercado hasta él, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. A continuación, se dirigió a Loki, que contemplaba la escena unos pasos más atrás. - Has venido.

- Ni siquiera se el motivo de que lo haya hecho - repuso Loki,haciendo una mueca. - Pero principalmente lo he hecho por ti. Porque quiero verte feliz.

- A mi no me preocupa mi felicidad... si no la tuya.

Loki hizo un amago de sonreír. A continuación miró a Odín, que le devolvió una mirada que él no supo interpretar, así que decidió retirarse hasta la entrada de palacio, para no soportar tanta tensión en aquel lugar.

Thor siguió a su hermano con la mirada. Se sentía mal por él, pero a la vez procuraba no pensar en ello. Odín se dio cuenta de aquello.

- Tranquilo, Thor... Loki recapacitará. Estoy seguro de que algún día escarmentará por todos sus crímenes.

-Solo quiero que seamos los hermanos de antes, Padre. Pero de momento, me siento feliz. Está en mi boda. Es lo que cuenta.

* * *

El Bifrost se accionó una última vez para dejar paso a Darcy y Jemma, vestidas perfectamente de gala para la ocasión. Heimdall cerró el portal, y se dirigió con su roja mirada y su penetrante voz hacia Darcy.

- Lady Lewis... Mi ojo jamás te ha quitado la vista de encima... Te has convertido en una mujer preciosa.

- Lo era de por si, Heimdall - bromeó Darcy, adelantándose hacia la salida. Jemma también se adelantó unos pasos, pero el guardián abrió mucho los ojos al notar su presencia.

- Esa esencia... Tanto tiempo después... - Giró la cabeza y dirigió una severa mirada a la muchacha. - Lady Jemma...

- Saludos, Heimdall. Cuantísimo tiempo sin verte. Me alegra saber que sigas al cuidado del puente - saludó Jemma con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eres toda una mujer fascinante, Jemma ... Cuantísimas cosas se ocultan de mi mirada - murmuró el guardián, escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Siempre he sido fascinante - Jemma hizo una reverencia y se dirigió con paso rápido al lado de su amiga, que la esperaba, expectante. - ¿Tienes ganas de volver a ver el palacio de Odín?

- Tengo ganas de ver a Jane - dijo Darcy, impaciente. Y así las dos se encaminaron a paso rápido hacia palacio, ya que quedaba poco tiempo para que la ceremonia diese comienzo, y no querían quedarse rezagadas.

Jemma se sentía feliz de regresar a Asgard. Hacía tiempo que no estaba allí, y le ponía feliz volver a pisar el camino que llevaba al Bifrost, volver a ver aquellos imponentes paisajes. Se reencontraría con su gente. Nada le hacía más feliz.

Pero justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de palacio, se perfiló la silueta de alguien que Darcy, sobre todo, conocía muy bien. Alguien que llevaba vestimentas verde esmeralda y un casco que asemejaba los cuernos de un antílope.

Se puso delante de su amiga y la agarró con fuerza del brazo para que se quedara atrás.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Darcy? - preguntó Jemma, desconcertada al ver la actitud de su amiga.

Ella señaló con la mirada. Se habían acercado lo suficiente como para poder distinguirse los unos de los otros.

Loki estaba en la entrada de palacio.

* * *

**_¡INAF! Logré averiguar por qué se comía tantas palabras,jajaja xDD Soy una novata de FF,lo se._**

**_En fin,traigo este segundo capítulo,que no tiene mucha chicha en si,pero a mi me gusta._**

**_Tengo mi pequeña recopilación de música,pero si me recomendáis canciones para inspirarme o que encajen bien con la historia,os lo agradecería mucho._**

**_¡Y sigo esperando vuestros reviews y comentarios! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki se había quedado frente a la puerta de palacio,mirando a la distancia, apesumbrado. Se sentía totalmente desplazado en la boda de su hermano, la gente le odiaba, Odín le evitaba... ¿Es que todo le saldría así de mal a partir de ahora?¿Para eso volvía a Asgard? Mejor estar en su celda.

Su mirada se enfocó hacia las últimas caminantes que venían frente a él. Supuso que serían invitadas a la boda, aunque una de ellas desapareció de pronto de sus ojos. Y su mirada quedó prendida sobre ella.

Porque Darcy estaba allí frente a él.

Había cambiado totalmente. Sus indómitos rizos estaban cuidadosamente peinados hacia atrás y hacia arriba, quedando diseñado en un elegante pero informal tocado. Vestía un precioso vestido rojo, presumiblemente de Midgard, pero aparte de eso... Seguía estando tan bella como el primer día.

Al encontrar su mirada, Darcy se sintió profundamente turbada, algo que Loki notó. Nada había terminado bien entre ellos, y parecía ser que ella le seguía odiando, y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a mostrar nada de amabilidad o compasión hacia nadie. Y mucho menos hacia ella. Pero decidió guardar las formas y comportarse como el príncipe que era.

- Vaya vaya, sorpresa inesperada. No me esperaba que te encontraría en un evento como este, Darcy Lewis - dijo socarronamente. La mirada de ella se endureció y su voz adquirió un tono furibundo.

- ¡ Deja las ironías para otro momento, Loki ! No estoy para discutir - avanzó hasta la entrada del palacio, pero el dios la retuvo por un brazo.

- Al menos déjame reconocerte lo hermosa que estás hoy.

- No quiero escuchar ningún halago procedente de tu boca. Es más, no quiero escuchar nada que salga directamente de ti - Darcy se zafó de su agarre, recuperando la compostura. - ¿ Cómo es que te han dejado salir de tu preciosa prisión de oro ?

Loki apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

- Eres una insensata - los ojos de Loki destellaron odio por un momento. - No deberías tratarme así, midgardiana, o lo lamentarías.

- Ya no me puedes asustar, Loki, no me das miedo, no tienes poder... No tienes nada - Darcy remarcó esas últimas palabras con altanería,o al menos intentando aparentarlo. - Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una boda a la que asistir. Bueno,tenemos... - De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que Jemma no se encontraba con ella. Miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Estaba segura de que la tenía detrás suya. Para su mayor humillación, Loki se echó a reír.

- ¿ Viniste con tu amigo imaginario ? Te pones preciosa cuando intentas darme motivos para que sienta envidia, pequeña.

- Vine acompañado, pedazo de estúpido, pero mi acompañante se esfumó en la nada... - la risa de Loki se hizo más potente, y la chica, desesperada, decidió irse para no tener que ía a Jemma por este plantón, lo juraba. Aunque él la siguió por los pasillos.

- Venga, preciosa, reconoce que intentabas darme eso que llamas 'celos' y no te ha salido bien. Siempre - se posicionó rápidamente delante de Darcy, y acarició sutilmente un mechón de su pelo - ... podemos recordar viejos tiempos...

- Eres asqueroso,Loki - Darcy le apartó de un empujón y echó a andar a paso rápido hacia la sala donde se celebraba la ceremonia. Nada más entrar, Jemma se encontraba de nuevo a su lado,como salida de la nada, y la chica se asustó.

- ¿ Pero qué te creías que hacías, Jemma ? ¡ Me has dejado sola y Loki se ha burlado de mi !

- Quería darte un momento íntimo con él - hizo un gesto desaprobatorio,pero luego sonrió. - Y ahora deberíamos ir a saludar a la gente... yo al menos.

Las dos chicas fueron avanzando hasta el principio del todo, y la gente se volvía a mirarlas con curiosidad, sobre todo a Jemma, a la que mucha gente saludó con sorpresa. Al llegar delante, Loki las volvió a interceptar.

- No me gusta que me dejes a medias, Darcy -replicó, pero Jemma, al escucharle, se giró con una enorme sonrisa,con ganas de provocarle después de tanto tiempo.

- ¡Loki! Me alegra verte. ¿Te dejaron salir de tu casita de cristal? Que considerados que son aquí en Asgard,¿no?

El dios del engaño quedó gratamente sorprendido al verla y furioso por aquel comentario. No se había esperado su presencia. Aunque tampoco la había conocido demasiado.

-¿ Nos conocemos ?

- Cuanto tiempo, Loki - repuso la chica, aún sonriendo. - La última vez que supe de ti, estabas destruyendo la Tierra. Típico en ti. Y encima no sabes ni mi avanzando

- ¿ Me puedes decir que hace una insignificante humana como tú aquí ?

- No te atrevas a replicarme,porque sabes lo que puede pasar -musitó Jemma, haciendo amago de acariciarle la mejilla. - Sabes perfectamente quien soy. Y si no lo sabes, es que has correteado demasiado por ahí.Y sabes de sobra que no soy tan humana como aparento.

- No me repliques, mocosa insolente - amenazó Loki, pero de pronto, a espaldas de las chicas, aparecieron los tres guerreros y Sif, que llegaban ya dispuestos para la boda. Jemma se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer a uno de ellos. Y viceversa.

- ¡Jemma!

-¡Papá! -gritó Jemma, emocionada, y se arrojó a los brazos de Fandral, quien la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. -¡ Oh, dioses,cuantísimo te he echado de menos !

Loki y Darcy no daban crédito a la escena. Sobre todo el dios. ¡Dioses, ahora recordaba todo, esa chica era Jemma, la hija de Fandral! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Aunque tampoco se acordaba mucho de la chica, puesto que la había visto pocas veces durante su infancia.

Pero ahora que comparaba, si que les veía cierta similitud. Estaba totalmente impresionado al descubrir que la ''humana'' era hija del guerrero. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Sabía que Fandral había tenido sus escarceos,pero... ¿eso?

Fandral se separó unos centímetros de la joven, para examinarla con mayor detenimiento.

- Por Odín, estás preciosa, Jemma. Vaya, si que has crecido un poco más.

- Son los tacones, papá - se excusó ella. Jemma llevaba un vestido dorado suave, a juego con los zapatos, y se había recogido sus típicos bucles en un elegante recogido ladeado.

- Hace demasiado que no te veía, nos tenías a todos abandonados. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho?

- Me quedaré hoy y mañana. Tengo que volver a la Tierra, tengo trabajo pendiente. Mi vida está ahora demasiado ocupada.

Fandral se fijó en Darcy, y se acercó a ella, todavía sosteniendo a Jemma del hombro.

- ¡Vaya vaya, lady Lewis! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos,desde el Destructor. Estáis preciosa hoy.

- Gracias, Fandral - musitó la chica, levemente sonrojada. Jemma se incomodó.

- Papá, deja de ligar con ella, te lo suplico -Jemma dio un codazo a Fandral, el cual se echó a reír.

- Que mala concepción tienes de mi, pequeña. No ligo con jovencitas, ya deberías saberlo. Solamente con las damas de alta belleza.

El poderoso cetro de Odín resonó tras ellos. Jemma se dio la vuelta, y contempló al gran rey, quien tenía a su lado a Frigga y a Thor. Se separó de Fandral y subió lentamente los escalones, todavía bajo la mirada de los tres. En cuanto hubo llegado , hizo una profunda reverencia a Odín, aunque alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle.

- Padre de Todos.

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi, pequeña Jemma - dijo Odín, mirándola sonriente. - Eras una chiquilla curiosa que soñaba con viajar a Midgard. Y mírate ahora, toda una mujer que ha cumplido su sueño.

- La curiosidad siempre fue mi vida, Padre de Todos - contestó Jemma,sonriente. - Y no me arrepiento de mi decisión... Nunca he sido más feliz.

Frigga se acercó hasta ellos, y posó las manos sobre los hombros de la joven, mirándola con una dulce parte, Frigga también había sido como la madre que nunca tuvo, siempre la había guardado mucho cariño. Y la había apoyado hasta el fin en sus planes.

- Estás preciosa este día, Jemma. Me llena de orgullo ver que te has convertido en una mujer de

éxito y de provecho. Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti. Todos lo estamos.

- Muchas gracias, Frigga - contestó la joven, emocionada. - Ahora debería de volver abajo... He venido con la amiga de Jane, y deberíamos de coger ya sitio. Supongo que la ceremonia estará a punto de comenzar.

- Claro. Vuelve a tu sitio, quizá luego tengamos más tiempo para hablar, aunque querrás estar con tu padre - dijo Odín.

Jemma hizo otra pequeña reverencia y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y Sif charlaban con Darcy, y parecía no haber ni rastro de Loki. Se reunió con ellos y se situaron en sus sitios, expectantes a que apareciese por fin la novia.

Y Loki, que se había situado al lado de su madre en el trono, no podía apartar los ojos de la chiquilla.

* * *

_**¡Os traigo otro capítulo más! Espero que os guste,a lo mejor no mola mi manera de escribir,pero es según viene la inspiración.**_

_**He estado pensando en subir un capítulo por Potterfics voy por el seis,y no quiero dejar esta novela a medio acabar,así que subiré cada semana un capítulo,si se da bien, mejor mantener el suspense y no ir demasiado deprisa,¿no creen?**_

_**Cualquier recomendación de canciones por su parte sigue siendo de lo que más me inspira al escribir,adapto una velocidad asombrosa y me lleno fácilmente.**_

_**¡Sigo esperando sus reviews y comentarios! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Odín y Frigga estaban situados en el trono. Thor se encontraba de pie frente a las escalinatas, completamente nervioso. Y Loki se hallaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su hermano, con gesto de hastío. No quería estar en esa estúpida ceremonia donde su hermanito brillaría de nuevo. No quería sentirse desplazado. Pero por desgracia, si no estaba allí, su confinamiento se prolongaría por los siglos de los siglos.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar, y todos los presentes se volvieron cuando Jane Foster hizo su aparición en la sala del trono. Estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido color crema que ondeaba sobre su cuerpo, creando un efecto de vuelo increíble. Un elegante moño coronaba su cabeza, sobre la cual descansaba una hermosa tiara dorada, la tiara que se pasaba durante ceremonias y gerenaciones, tiara que había llevado Frigga en su boda, y que ahora llevaría Jane. La joven avanzaba del brazo de Volstagg, a falta de un padrino mejor, pero aún así, lucía sonriente, feliz.

Thor la contemplaba con admiración y cariño. Había llegado el día en que ambos estarían juntos, por fin compartirían su felicidad, estarían enlazados... para siempre. Sería rey, pero tenía a su princesa perfecta junto a él. Y con eso le bastaba.

A medida que Jane avanzaba, los murmullos de la gente aumentaban de intensidad. Les parecía increíble que una midgardiana se casara con un dios asgardiano, un enlace que no se había visto en varios miles de años, acontecimiento que no se veía todos los días.

Jane pasó al lado de Jemma y Darcy, la cual ahogó un suspiro al tenerla cerca. Jane alargó la mano y le dio un breve apretón a su ex-ayudante, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. La rubia pasó su mano por el hombro de Darcy, y lo frotó suavemente.

- ¿Emocionada? - susurró Jemma.

Darcy apenas podía contestar. No se consideraba nada sentimental, pero ese día estaba que lloraba por todos los rincones. Quizás Jemma lo entendiera, porque agarró su mano con fuerza, y se la apretó cariñosamente, tratando de darle algo de valía. Fandral apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hija, mirando a su amigo con orgullo.

Jane llegó a la altura de Thor, el cual besó delicadamente su mano, le dedicó unas breves palabras susurrantes y los dos sonrieron, hasta que el Gunjir de Odín resonó por toda la sala, y todos se quedaron callados. Los dos novios miraron hacia el Padre de Todos, que los miraba con una profunda mirada de felicidad.

- Thor ,hijo de Odín, portador del Mjolnir, dios del trueno, futuro heredero al trono de Asgard. Hoy estás aquí por dos compromisos. Hoy celebramos que has madurado, recapacitado, que has demostrado valentía y moral, mereciendo que seas rey de Asgard. Por eso... Hoy te reconozco como legítimo rey de Asgard, pudiendo reinar a mi lado, concediéndote el derecho de gobierno, siempre que lo compartas conmigo hasta el día en que yo abandone el trono. Por lo tanto, Thor, hoy te declaro... ¡rey de Asgard consorte, príncipe de los Nueve Reinos hasta entonces!

Toda la sala se echó a aplaudir. Thor alzó el martillo en señal de orgullo. Miró a su hermano, el cual aplaudía con desgana, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica. El dios entendió que se trataba de una especie de 'cariño' de su hermano, y no quiso decir nada. Miró a su padre, totalmente emocionado, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, en gesto de agradecimiento.

- Levántate, Thor, pues esto no ha terminado - el dios se levantó, enlazando su mano con la de Jane. - Dos almas se unirán hoy. Dos almas que, a pesar de las dificultades, el tiempo y la distancia, se han reunido para no soltarse jamas. Un asgardiano, un dios, y una midgardiana. Unión que jamás se ha visto en miles de años, hoy se producirá. Jane Foster se ha ganado el amor y el cariño de Thor Odinson, y viceversa. Es una unión que...

Conforme el Padre de Todos hablaba, se producían diversas reacciones en el gentío. Darcy, sin embargo, no dejaba de sollozar, fuertemente agarrada a la mano de Jemma, que estaba decidida a no soltársela. Estaba destrozada al ver así a su compañera, pero quizás entendiera como se sentía en ese momento. Lloraba de felicidad, pero a la vez, se sentía totalmente desamparada, jamás volvería a verla, la extrañaría demasiado. Se volvió a mirar a Fandral, el cual tenía una sonrisa contenida de orgullo. Jemma suponía que su padre estaba completamente feliz de ver a su amigo casándose con la mujer que amaba, verle feliz y completo. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Thor y Jane, y vio a Loki contemplándola. El dios del engaño tenía una expresión de resentimiento en su cara, y Jemma suponía que era porque Thor estaba superándole, una vez más, arrebataba todo lo que él siempre había querido. Pero en sus ojos veía que le dedicaba una mirada a ella, una mirada que iba entre la malicia y la diversión. Le dedicó una media sonrisa y se volvió a mirar hacia la feliz pareja, que en esos momentos estaban terminando de jurarse los votos de amor eterno.

-... Y que prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida - decía Thor, recitando esas palabras que eran tan comunes en las bodas asgardianas.

- Yo, Jane Foster, prometo reinar a tu lado con justicia, honor, lealtad y sinceridad. Juro amarte siempre, juro protegerte con mi vida si fuera necesario, juro serte siempre fiel, sincera, seguirte allá donde vayas, darte lo mejor de mi. Prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida - recitó Jane, con una enorme sonrisa.

Odín asintió, y los dos se volvieron hacia él, que, con una sonriente mirada, dictaminó que desde ese momento quedaban unidos como marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los terminase separando. La pareja selló aquel momento con un profundo beso, y todos los asistentes prorrumpieron en aplausos ante aquel momento. Los dos se giraron, saludando a todo el mundo. Y así fue como dio comienzo el banquete.

Thor y Jane subieron hacia el trono para abrazar a Odín y Frigga, mientras el resto de la gente se iba posicionando en sus asientos. Jemma, por ser hija de uno de los tres guerreros, se quedaría en la mesa principal, pero por fortuna, había pedido que Darcy se sentara junto a ellos, no quería dejarla sola entre tanto asgardiano desconocido. Odín y Frigga ocuparon sus respectivos puestos a cada lado de los novios, que ocuparon la mesa presidencial. Darcy, Hogun y Sif se sentaban junto a Frigga, en tanto que Fandral, Volstagg y Jemma se sentaban junto a Odín. La chica miró hacia los lados, pero no encontró a Loki. Supuso que se había ausentado de la comida, bastante había tenido presenciando el espectáculo de su hermano. Aunque a ella le daba lo mismo. No soportaba a Loki. Tanta maldad en su interior y tanto rencor jamás le harían bien a él, y a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de personas. Odín, sin embargo, alejó sus pensamientos mientras les servían la comida.

- ¿Cuando piensas casarte, pequeña Jemma? - preguntaba el rey, dando un bocado a su carne de ciervo. La muchacha sonrió tímidamente, considerando su respuesta.

- Me temo que el casarme no entra dentro de mis planes, majestad - repuso Jemma, bebiendo de su copa de oro.

- Necesitas alguien a quien querer, Jemma, no puedes vivir sola siempre.

- Majestad, mi vida es ayudar a los demás. No me casaría jamás, me quiero dedicar a descubrir, a ayudar... Quiero mejorar el mundo. Ese es mi destino, majestad.

- Supongo que no todo el mundo fue hecho para el matrimonio - Odín asintió sabiamente. Acarició suavemente la mano de Jemma. - Pequeña Jemma, quizá sea verdad que estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas, en cualquier zona de los Nueve Reinos. Tú nunca fuiste como las demás chiquillas.

- Jemma siempre fue distinta, Majestad - intervino Fandral, agarrando la mano de su hija. - Siempre fue curiosa, experimentaba, se dedicaba a investigar. Recuerde cuando entraba a la cámara donde se encontraba el Tesseracto, rondaba siempre alrededor de él.

- Una niña curiosa, y su curiosidad llegó muy lejos. Hiciste bien mandándola a Midgard, Fandral, Jemma es una criatura fascinante, está destinada a hacer el bien, y grandes cosas saldrán de su mente - Odín le guiñó un ojo a ambos, en señal cómplice, y los dos sonrieron.

Tras la comida, fue momento de saludos y bailes. Jane por fin se pudo acercar a Darcy, la cual estaba totalmente emocionada, y se puso a charlar con ella y a tratar de consolarla, mientras que Thor se reunía con sus amigos en un festín de celebración. Jemma aprovechó para salir brevemente de allí antes de unirse de nuevo a la fiesta, sin percatarse de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

* * *

¡Aqui teneis el capitulo 4! No se si tendra errores,puesto que estoy subiendo desde el movil,ya que mi ordenador ha muerto y no se cuanto tiempo estare sin que paciencia.

¡Ya tengo ideas para este fic! Sobre todo el final,bueh, no desvelare nada,asi que disfrutad de este capitulo.¡Reviews y comentarios se agradecen!


	5. Chapter 5

Jemma salió fuera de la fiesta, paseando por el amplio pasillo, deslizando la mano por los bordes de la baranda, contemplando el paisaje asgardiano.

Lo había extrañado tanto. En secreto había anhelado volver. Y ahí volvía a estar, disfrutando de la magia. Disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Si no fuera por aquel idiota de ojos verdes que no había dejado de mirarla.

Loki la había contemplado a ratos en la ceremonia. Y Jemma se había sentido totalmente incómoda, pues no comprendía el motivo de que el dios la mirase tanto. Si hubiese podido, se lo hubiera prohibido de dos bofetadas.

- ¿ Tan sola? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza, sobresaltada, y comprobó que se trataba del estúpido dios del engaño, que la miraba sonriente. Trató de mantener la calma.

- Tan sola - afirmó. Después de unos segundos, añadió: - Lo necesitaba.

Loki la contempló una vez más de arriba a abajo. Aquella niña tan curiosa y tan huidiza había sido reemplazada por una verdadera joven hermosa. No dudaba que el ser de Asgard le había concedido una belleza hermosa, sobre todo para ser princesa. Aunque el llevar los genes de Fandral también ayudaba.

- Ya recuerdo un poco más de ti... Pero no te veía tanto como podía ver a otros niños. Eras demasiado curiosa como para verte.

- Siempre he sentido curiosidad, Loki - repuso Jemma, volviendo la vista al frente. Por algún motivo, la presencia del dios la ponía como un flan, y no quería mirarle. - Es bonito volver a Asgard, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Volver a sentirme pequeña.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Jemma le escuchó de nuevo a sus espaldas.

- ¿ Por qué Midgard?

Jemma se volvió de nuevo, pero esta vez él estaba a su lado, apoyado sobre la baranda con actitud despreocupada, mirando el horizonte.

- ¿ Por qué Midgard? - la chica repitió la pregunta como si no la entendiera.

- ¿ Por qué decidiste huir hasta allí? - Loki lo preguntó con desprecio, como si le pareciese un insulto el que ella se hubiera marchado allí toda la vida.

- Porque era mi deseo, porque quería ayudar, cumplir mi sueño.

- ¿ Y acaso has logrado algo con ese sueño? Creo que no - Loki dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Jemma enrojeció de furia.

- ¡ He conseguido aprender para ayudar! ¡ He conseguido mucho más que un loco que se empeñó en destruir la Tierra con sus tontas ideas de libertad!

- Yo habría hecho de ese lugar algo mejor - siseó el dios, acercándose a la cara de Jemma, también rojo de furia.

- Tú estás loco, Loki, y no tenías ni idea de tus malditos ideales. Simplemente fuiste con una idea equivocada y volviste lleno de palizas. No aprendiste nada, y lo peor es que nunca cambiarás. Seguirás siendo esa miserable rata loca.

- Mide tus palabras, princesita - la agarró del brazo con fuerza, y Jemma le dirigió una helada mirada de odio.

- Suéltame, no tienes derecho a tratarme así.

- Me da igual que seas la hija de Fandral, tú me debes un respeto - pero la mano de Jemma cruzó su cara rápidamente. Loki se soltó, trastabillando debido al impacto. Jemma todavía tenía el gesto de la mano, y le miraba totalmente enfadada.

- Yo a ti no te debo nada. A un asesino jamás se le debe respeto. A un loco jamás se le debe respeto. Tú, Loki, perdiste tus derechos. Asúmelo ya. Y jamás vuelvas a tratarme como lo has hecho ahora, porque entonces las pagarás. No soy esa niña indefensa, ya no. Y no dudes que me defenderé si me vuelves a atacar de ese modo - Se dispuso a marcharse de allí, pero antes propinó un empellón a Loki, que volvió a retroceder, mirándola con odio. ¿ Quién se creía esa chiquilla para tratarle así? Algún día la pondría en su sitio, y entonces ya no sería tan valiente.

* * *

Jemma volvió dentro de palacio, donde la fiesta cobraba más y más animación. Sintió un agarrón en el brazo donde la había agarrado Loki, y lanzando un gemido de dolor, se volvió para pegar al intruso, pero simplemente era Fandral, que había salido en su busca.

- ¡ Jemma, tranquila, soy yo! ¿ Qué ha pasado, a qué se debe tu gemido de dolor?

- Nada, papá, tuve unas cuantas palabras con Loki y el se pasó de fuerza.

- ¿ Se atrevió a tocarte? Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.

- ¡ No, papá! Yo ya le di su merecido, no te preocupes - se apresuró a contestar Jemma, agarrada al brazo de su padre.

- ¿ Mi niña se ha vuelto toda una guerrera? Eso quiero celebrarlo.

- ¡ Papá! -exclamó la joven, sonriente. Fandral le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Era broma, pequeña. ¿ Te apetece bailar? Como cuando eras pequeña... - Alzó una ceja, divertido. Jemma trató de ocultar una risita. Cuando era pequeña, se aferraba a su padre y la hacía dar vueltas bailando. Era uno de los pocos momentos que pasaba con él, y eran los que más cariño tenía. Así pues, los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, y Jemma rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su padre, él la puso sobre sus pies y comenzaron a bailar, dejándose llevar por el sonido de la música.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la joven al revivir su niñez. Por un momento volvía a tener siete años, y se encontraba bailando de nuevo con su padre, subida a él debido a su baja estatura, para que no la aplastaran. Y el vals inundaba sus oídos, transportándola a un maravilloso mundo de nuevas sensaciones.

Así volvía a sentirse Jemma. De vuelta en casa, reviviendo su infancia. Pero esta vez era una boda, ella ya no era una niña, y estaba cumpliendo todos sus sueños.

Y con eso le bastaba.

* * *

Terminada por fin la fiesta, todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse. Darcy quería volver a la Tierra, pero Jane y Jemma la convencieron de que se esperase al día siguiente para marcharse con la rubia, y así poder pasar los últimos momentos con la recién casada, que no cabía en si de felicidad.

Odín y Frigga se habían retirado ya, al igual que Jane y Darcy, que habían decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores. Thor había propuesto a Jemma que se quedasen charlando un poco, y ella había declinado la invitación, pues se encontraba totalmente exhausta.

Así pues, se retiró a su antiguo cuarto, el que no había cambiado en nada desde su partida. Aunque lo que si continuaba por allí era su frasco de camuflaje, un frasco mágico que le había regalado Volstagg al cumplir seis años, para que sus travesuras fueran acto camuflado. Se había divertido muchas veces cambiando su apariencia, jugando a ser otra persona.

Y quizá esa noche no fuese menos.

Pero no siendo otra persona.

Si no siendo ella de verdad.

Tomó el botecito de la mesilla, lo esparció un poco por su cuerpo, y solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos para mirarse al espejo y encontrarse de nuevo con la larga melena rubia que tenía antes de irse, y aquel vestido que había pertenecido a Frigga, ese que tanto le había gustado cuando era pequeña.

Se veía más princesa. Más diosa.

Y pensó que sería momento de divertirse un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era algo tardío cuando Jemma salió de su habitación, habilmente disfrazada de su antiguo yo, y emprendió camino sin rumbo por los pasillos de palacio. Estaba casi segura de que Darcy estaría durmiendo, y de que Thor y Jane estarían disfrutando su noche de bodas. ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco en su antiguo hogar? Todavía le quedaban algunas horas para volver a casa, y quería recorrer de nuevo aquellas estancias tan familiares.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al tener una melena tan larga como la tenía antes. Ahora entendía porque se la había cortado, era más fácil y cómodo, en tanto que un pelo largo daba muchos enredos y problemas. Pero por esa noche,todo valía.

Se detuvo frente a uno de los aposentos, después de mucho tiempo merodeando por todos lados. No recordaba la habitación, aunque habían pasado tantos años que muchas cosas se le quedaban algo difusas. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y al principio no vio nada, pero cuando agarró un pequeño candelabro iluminado, todo cambió.

Se hallaba en la biblioteca. Recordaba haber estado allí desde su tierna infancia, mirando libros durante horas y horas, aprendiendo todo y más sobre los Nueve Reinos, saciando su curiosidad. En una ocasión,el mismísimo Odín había accedido a regalarle una valiosa colección de libros que se había llevado a la Tierra, e incluso la había ayudado a integrarse en un pequeño grupo que solía estudiar por allí. Cuando llegó a Midgard, sabía incluso más que todos los humanos del universo. Esa biblioteca había sido su vida, su refugio cuando deseaba saciar su ávida curiosidad. Su mundo.

Avanzó con paso lento por la estancia, admirando las altas estanterías repletas de infinitos volúmenes. Deslizó la mano por el lomo de varios libros, aspirando el aroma a historia, cerrando los ojos y recordando viejas escenas de su infancia.

Hasta que reparó en unas escaleras que ella nunca había visto.

¿Habrían hecho un ala nueva en la parte superior? Sentía que la curiosidad la mordía, pero tampoco quería abusar. A lo mejor eran aposentos privados del Padre de Todos, aunque tampoco veía ninguna prohibición allí impuesta. ¿Qué mejor que averiguarlo por ella misma?

Decidió subir con cautela y sigilo los escalones, iluminándose con la vela, pues cada vez que subía la oscuridad se acentuaba más. Hasta que llegó al piso superior y descubrió que, a lo lejos, había una tenue luz orientativa.

Se deslizó como una sombra por el corredor, sin apagar la vela en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo. Esperaba no toparse con nadie ni verse metida en serios aprietos, pues... ¿que excusa podría inventarse para estar allí a tan altas horas tardías?

La luz se fue acentuando un poco más. Jemma comprendió, al acercarse, que era visible porque la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta. Se mordió el labio, indecisa. ¿Quién se quedaría allí tan tarde? Sería algún sirviente cotilla, o quizás algunos soldados haciendo guardia. Se atrevió a espiar un poco, pero medio escondida para no ser vista.

Y le impresionó la visión que se presentó ante sus ojos.

Loki se sentaba en un hermoso diván, totalmente concentrado en la lectura de un libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Una mesita reposaba a su lado, donde tenía otros tantos de libros. Y como no, la tonalidad de ese cuarto era verde esmeralda.

Jemma se tapó la boca para no echarse a reír. ¿Loki leyendo? ¿Un erudito de la lectura? No se esperaba ese lado del dios del engaño. Maldad maldad que decía soltar, y le gustaba leer. Aunque con sus macabras aficiones, sus lecturas serían de como conquistar universos y asesinar gente.

No sabía que pensar.

Recordó fugazmente que, en una ocasión, Frigga le había contado brevemente que a Loki le gustaba leer. No se creía aquellas palabras de la Reina, pero ahora, años después, empezaba a asumirlo. Al menos por lo que veía.

Se le veía totalmente concentrado y relajado. Una expresión de seriedad y paz dominaba sus facciones. Y Jemma pensó, tontamente, que en esos momentos era el ser más hermoso del universo.

¿Por qué pensaba eso? Pedazo de tarada, que le odias, por favor. Ese pensamiento la obligó a apartarse de aquel lugar y marcharse a su habitación, pero tropezó tontamente con el vestido, enredándose, y cayendo al suelo, profiriendo un débil quejido de dolor.

Con la desgracia de que Loki la escuchó.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó con una voz helada. Jemma, asustada, trató de levantarse rápidamente, tomar el candelabro y salir corriendo, para no ser vista.

Pero Loki era más rápido. Dejó el libro sobre el diván, y en cuestión de segundos, se había percatado de la presencia de la joven, pero al estar de espaldas, no la reconoció. Pudo interceptarla al pie de las escaleras, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. No reconoció su largo pelo rubio ni el traje, con lo cual la tomó por una sirvienta o una huésped de palacio. Jemma ni siquiera se atrevía a girarse y dar la cara.

- ¿Paseando a horas indebidas, intrusa? - Loki hablaba con una suave voz, pero a la joven se le pusieron los pelos de punta. - Sabes que esto debe ser puesto en conocimiento de Odín, ¿no? A menos... que me digas el motivo de tu visita.

Jemma tenía que decir algo. Pero no podía poner su voz, la delataría. Así que imitó un pequeño tono grave, tiñiendo su voz de vergüenza.

- Lo siento, mi señor. Solo venía a comprobar... que todo estaba bien y en orden. No era mi intención molestar. - Jemma contuvo la respiración, esperando que así la dejara ir. Pero el dios del engaño no era fácil de tratar.

- ¿A estas horas? Mentirosa. A mi nunca se me puede engañar. Así que va siendo hora de que me digas la verdad.

- Os digo la verdad, mi señor. No sería capaz de mentiros.

- Ah, torpe e inocente criatura - Loki meneó la cabeza en señal negativa -, me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero. Si no quieres sufrir, será mejor que dejes de mentir.

Jemma no pudo más. No se le ocurrían más tretas, así que apagó la vela rápidamente, y antes de que Loki pudiera percatarse de algo, un fugaz roce corrió por su rostro, antes de quedarse totalmente solo. Para cuando pudo salir tras la joven, ya la había perdido de vista.

* * *

Jemma se levantó al día siguiente con su apariencia humana normal, con la mano todavía apoyada en su corazón. Había huído de la biblioteca completamente a oscuras, volando por los pasillos y rezando para que no la siguieran. Se había confinado en su habitación, llegando a pasar casi toda la noche en vela, por si Loki se atrevía a ir a por ella. Pero el sueño la había vencido, y al final tanta angustia había sido para nada. Se sentía a salvo.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse. Con voz temerosa, preguntó:

- ¿Si?

- ¿Jemma? Por dios, dime que eres tú - salvada. Era Darcy. - Ábreme.

Jemma se deslizó de la cama y se acercó a abrir. Darcy ya estaba vestida de midgardiana normal, con gesto nervioso.

- ¡Date prisa, tenemos que irnos!

- Eh, eh, calma, yo no pienso irme ahora - repuso Jemma, sonriente. - Aún pienso quedarme un rato más. Me iré más tarde, cuando anochezca.

- Yo tengo que irme ya, tengo trabajo pendiente. Fandral me acercará hasta el Bifrost - contestó Darcy. - Te contaré toda mi charla con Jane cuando nos veamos en clase.

- Esperaré ansiosa tus detalles - Jemma y Darcy se abrazaron, hasta que la llegada de Fandral las interrumpió.

- Buenos días, pequeña. No tardaré mucho en volver, así que luego podremos estar juntos - dio un beso en la cabeza a la rubia y se volvió hacia la morena. - ¿Lista para partir? Ya tengo el caballo listo.

- Si, claro - Darcy lanzó una mirada a Jemma como diciendo ''sálvame de tu padre'' y se marchó con él. Jemma emitió una risita y cerró la puerta, dispuesta a vestirse y a bajar a desayunar.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni siquiera sabía como había acabado ahí abajo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso la reina?

Durante el amistoso desayuno que había compartido con una solitaria Frigga, esta le había suplicado que bajase a las mazmorras donde se hallaba Loki, que le diera un poco de compañía y comprensión hasta su partida. Jemma se había negado, por supuesto, pero había algo en la reina que la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Y así se encontró merodeando por aquellos pasillos.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí, princesa Jemma? - la voz de uno de los guardias la devolvió a la realidad. Estaba frente a dos de ellos, que la miraban con desconfianza, y a la vez,con asombro.

- He venido a ver al prisionero Loki Laufeyson.

- Tiene totalmente prohibidas las visitas.

- Su madre me ha suplicado por venir a verlo yo misma, necesita cerciorarse por mi de que se encuentra bien, de que no le falta compañía, al menos, la mía propia. Si no me creen, suban a preguntarla, simplemente se limitará a corroborar mis palabras.

Los dos guardias se miraron, asombrados. Jemma comenzó a ruborizarse, pues jamás había impuesto tanta autoridad como hasta ese momento. Aunque no era una persona muy mandataria, dicho sea de paso.

- Acompáñenos, princesa - contestó el otro guardia, con voz trémula.

Jemma siguió a los guardias hasta una de las celdas más amplias e iluminadas de aquellas mazmorras. Loki estaba allí, sentado tranquilamente como si nada. Los guardias los abandonaron y Jemma se acercó un poco más a la celda.

- Loki.

El aludido movió la cabeza, y esbozó una socarrona sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Deberías irte.

- No pienso marcharme, es tu madre la que me ha mandado aquí.

La visión de Jemma captó titilaciones en Loki, y eso le resultó muy extraño. Con lo cual comenzó a sospechar que nada iba bien allí dentro.

- Deberías irte. Ahora - la mirada de Loki se volvió asesina. Pero Jemma no se dio por vencida.

- ¡Loki, esto no es más que otra ilusión de las tuyas, deja de fingir y muéstrame como estás realmente, maldita sea!

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa, y de pronto, todo se desvaneció completamente, dejando paso a un Loki tirado en el suelo, totalmente desmejorado.  
Su presencia en la boda. En la celda. Todo había sido una mentira. Había gastado sus energías en crear una maldita ilusión. Aporreó los cristales, desesperada.

- ¡Loki, Loki!¡Maldita sea, Loki! - intentó gritar con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero solo los guardias oyeron sus gritos. Se acercaron presurosos a ella, asustados.

- ¿Le ha hecho algo ese desgraciado, princesa?

- ¡Abridme la celda, maldita sea, Loki está mal! - Los tres dirigieron la vista al interior, pero los guardias ni se inmutaron.

- Princesa, no podemos...

- ¡Si no queréis que me queje al Padre de Todos de vuestra maldita ineptitud, dejadme entrar en la maldita celda y traed a alguien para que pueda reconocerle! - chilló la rubia, totalmente enfurecida.

Los guardias no tuvieron más remedio que permitirle el acceso a la celda, a la cual la chica entró corriendo y se tiró al suelo, al lado del cuerpo demacrado de Loki.

- ¡Loki! Loki, maldita sea, reacciona... - le zarandeó con furia, a lo que solo consiguió que el chico abriera los ojos, aunque le costara mucho.

- Princesita...

- No te pueden tener así, Loki,por los dioses, ¿cómo lo permite Odín? - Jemma ayudó al dios a incorporarse, el cual estaba decidido a no abandonar su tan estúpida actitud.

- Deja ya de compadecerte de mi, princesita... No seas tan hipócrita...

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan idiota por un momento, Loki Laufey? - espetó Jemma. - Estoy tratando de ayudarte y así es como me lo pagas. Eres un completo idiota.

- Tonta criatura...

- ¿Algún apelativo más cariñoso?

- Sabes... que no soy nada cariñoso...

- Oh, cállate.

Rato después de que los sanadores lo hubieran visitado y hubiesen terminado de ayudarle a sentirse mejor, Jemma quedó otra vez fuera de la celda de cristal. Ahora Loki se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en mejor estado, pero seguía demacrado. La chica se aproximó y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el cristal.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- En parte... - Loki le regaló una mirada helada y confusa. - ¿Por qué preocuparte tanto por mi? Nos odiamos.

- Cuando éramos unos niños te recuerdo que algunas veces llegamos a jugar. Aunque nos metíamos el uno con el otro... - Jemma volvió la vista hacia el pasado, y sonrió ante todos aquellos recuerdos que, de pronto, se montaban en su cabeza.

- Unos niños, tú misma lo dijiste, y yo no sabía la verdad. Ahora si... Y no me arrepiento.

Jemma se apartó unos pasos de la celda, mirando a Loki con total desprecio.

- Jamás podrás cambiar, hasta te mereces estar en esta celda. No se porque intento cambiar algo que jamás podrá existir. Me marcho.

- ¿Te rindes conmigo, princesita? - preguntó socarrón.

- Tengo que volver a Midgard. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Y es mucho mejor que estar aquí aguantándote. Espero que disfrutes de tu juicio, Loki - se empezó a marchar, pero antes de que Loki dejase de verla por el cristal, este espetó:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿No te lo mencioné? - la cabeza de Jemma volvió a asomarse. - Mañana es tu juicio. Espero que disfrutes de tu máxima condena, Loki. Espero que Odín sea sabio y te recluya en esta celda para siempre.

Jemma se marchó con andares rápidos de aquel lugar, pero el grito de Loki la empezó a perseguir por todo el pasillo. Se tapó los oídos, aterrada, y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

* * *

En el Bifrost se habían reunido Odín, Frigga y Fandral. Heimdall había abierto el puente de arcoiris hacia Midgard, y estaba dando tiempo a Jemma para poder despedirse.  
Padre e hija se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Habían disfrutado de un rato juntos, y ahora les costaba mucho separarse.

- Te quiero mucho, papá, no lo olvides - susurró Jemma.

- Yo también, preciosa. ¿Volverás pronto a vernos?

- Espero que si. Ahora estoy muy agobiada con todo el trabajo que tengo, pero prometo encontrar un rato para venir a verte.

Fandral depositó un suave beso sobre la cabeza de su hija. Jemma se separó de él, le dedicó una sonrisa y voló corriendo hacia los brazos de Frigga, la cual la estrechó con fuerza.

- Gracias por haber ido a ver a Loki - le dijo al oído con un susurro apenas audible.

- No tenéis nada que agradecerme - contestó a su vez la chica. Se separó de Frigga y adoptó un gesto solemne. - Espero volver pronto, Majestad... Y gracias por toda su hospitalidad conmigo.

Frigga dio un suave apretón a la mano de la chica. Ella desvió la vista hacia Odín y le dedicó una profunda reverencia.

- Ha sido todo un placer volver a verle, Padre de Todos. Por favor, mande saludos de mi parte a Thor y Jane.

- No te preocupes, criatura. Les entregaré tu mensaje cuando regresen de su viaje.

Jemma asintió, y avanzó con rápidez hasta la abertura del Bifrost. Dedicó una última mirada a los tres y se internó en aquel túnel de arcoiris que la llevaba de nuevo hacia su hogar.

* * *

_**¡Por fin os traigo capítulo! Hace unos días conseguí ordenador nuevo, y entre que he estado actualizando en Potterfics y agregando programas, no he tenido tiempo de nada.**_

_**En Potterfics voy por el 8. Espero que para la semana que viene haya adelantado bastante. Este fin de semana subiré la de los Vengadores, y quizá deje el especial de Navidad que subí a Potterfics, un pequeño one-shot navideño.**_

_**¡Besitos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Se sintió caer sobre algo mullido y blando. Al incorporarse, se percató de que había caído sobre su cama. Sonrió para sus adentros. Al menos había caído en buena posición.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su dormitorio. Al menos, eso parecía. Había alquilado junto con Darcy un pequeño apartamento cercano a la universidad, aunque la mayoría de las veces estaba sola, pues Darcy solía quedarse con Jane, trabajando sin parar.

Cuando llegó a estudiar en la universidad, comprobó que la mayoría de los estudiantes se buscaban la vida para vivir por su cuenta, así que rápida como el viento, consiguió un trabajo como empleada en la cafetería que estaba frente al campus. Gracias a ello, consiguió pagarse aquel apartamento, y también podía pagarse las clases en la universidad. Había conseguido adaptarse bien a aquel estilo midgardiano.

Se levantó de la cama, y lo primero que hizo fue coger sus cosas de aseo y darse una buena ducha. Necesitaba relajarse después de aquella visita tan tensa.

Loki. El maldito y estúpido dios de las mentiras, el borde y arrogante príncipe de Asgard. Había acabado con sus nervios, y solo deseaba no volver a verle nunca más. Esperaba que el castigo de Odín fuese una celda por toda la eternidad.

Mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo, relajando cada uno de sus músculos, la joven cerró los ojos, pero solamente podía ver aquellos ojos esmeralda mirarla con odio e indiferencia, ocupando cada rincón de su mente. Pero aquella mirada no se le iba de la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos que podían esconder tantos secretos. Aquellos ojos hipnóticos...

Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando el vaho que se había formado de pronto, aún un poco atontada por tan brusco contacto con la realidad.

- ¿Jemma? ¿Has vuelto? - la voz de Darcy sonaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, soy yo.

- Vale, te espero en el salón - oyó a la chica marcharse por el pasillo, y se apoyó contra la pared, pasándose las manos por la cabeza e intentando sosegarse.

Definitivamente, Loki era totalmente odioso. Pero su mirada tenía algo que se había quedado grabado totalmente en su mente.

Un rato después, Jemma se paseaba en pijama, zapatillas y bata por la casa. Se había alisado el pelo, tarea complicada, pues sus bucles no eran muy fáciles de domar.

Darcy ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá, en pijama y sudadera, saboreando una pizza recién hecha. Jemma agarró también un trozo y se sentó de golpe en el sofá. La morena la lanzó una mirada de atrevimiento.

- ¿Y bien...?

- Y bien que - dijo Jemma, tratando de no mirar los ojos de su amiga.

- ¿Qué tal tus últimas horas en Asgard? ¿Divertidas?

- Geniales. Estuve con mi padre, Frigga me mandó a la celda de Loki para hacer de niñera... - Jemma lo decía como si fuese lo más habitual del mundo, pero Darcy abrió unos ojos como platos, totalmente flipada.

- ¿Que hizo qué? ¿Qué fuiste a la celda del demente? ¿Pero para qué te metes en esos líos? Que ese solo es normal cuando está con sus libritos en soledad.

- Me lo pidió su Majestad, y no pude negarme, con ella no - Jemma se inclinó y agarró el portátil que tenía sobre la mesa. - Estaba muy desmejorado, el Loki que vimos en la boda solo era pura ilusión creada por él. Pero ese veneno que le corroe por dentro sigue ahí. Espero que Odín le machaque.

- ¿Quieres decir que han puesto fecha a su juicio?

- Es muy probable que mañana esté ya condenado - se puso las gafas y comenzó a teclear. - Solo quiero que acabe sus días en prisión. No soportaría volver a verle.

- Te secundo en eso - contestó Darcy. Ella agarró sus apuntes y comenzó a revolver entre ellos.

- ¿Y tu charla con Jane? ¿Hablasteis de muchas cosas? - preguntó Jemma sin desviar la vista de la pantalla.

- No pudimos estar mucho juntas, pero hablamos de bastantes cosas - aseguró Darcy. Y las dos chicas se enfrascaron en una charla plagada de muchas risas.

* * *

Mucho más lejos de allí, en Asgard, Loki seguía tumbado en el diván de su celda, pensando en aquella chiquilla tan rebelde y tonta que había ido a verle.

Jemma. No entendía porque su madre tenía que mandarla a ella como recadera. Ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente de mirarle a los ojos. Era una tonta asustadiza.

Y sin embargo, había algo en ella que incluso llegaba a darle curiosidad. De pequeña había sido más debilucha, pero estaba capacitada para poder estudiar y aprender la magia. Habían llegado a coincidir pocas veces, pero había visto la gran cantidad de magia que podía canalizar. Incluso su maestro había quedado asombrada.

Ella contó la historia cuando la preguntaron, decía que su padre había estado con una hechicera de Alfheim, una de las pocas que no era una elfa. Era muy poderosa, y parecía que, al nacer, había heredado los poderes de su madre, pero no tan potentes. Sin embargo, Fandral parecía haberla instruido bien, pues sus poderes eran muy buenos para la lucha.

Loki comprendió que aquella niña podía ser más fuerte todavía, pero era tan tontita que jamás vería aquel potencial. Su maestro le pidió que la enseñara a usar sus poderes de forma curativa o de forma totalmente normal. Fueron pocas sesiones, pues Jemma siempre solía ausentarse y buscar sitios para saciar su curiosidad, pero consiguió enseñarla a dominar su magia.

Jamás la volvió a ver mucho, cuando llegó a los 18 años, ella ya estaba en Midgard, ya que se llevaban dos años de diferencia, siendo ella la más pequeña.

Y su reencuentro había sido en aquella estúpida boda. Aunque fuese por medio de una ilusión.

Y por muy hermosa que se hubiera vuelto, seguía siendo demasiado tonta para su gusto. Y para el de todos.

De pronto, unos golpes en el cristal lo sacaron de su pensamiento. Giró levemente la cabeza para observar como dos guardias entraban con cadenas.

- El Padre de Todos nos envía a por ti, Loki. Es la hora de tu juicio.

Loki no dijo nada. Por fin Odín se quería librar de él a toda costa, con ello reparando todo el daño que había causado en Midgard.

Le pusieron las cadenas y le condujeron por el largo pasillo de los presos. Mientras caminaban, Loki pensaba en lo que le impondría el Padre de Todos. Ya lo había mandado a la cárcel, ahora estaría buscando lo mejor para reparar todo el daño hecho. Si lo mandaba matar, todos serían felices. Si lo desterraba a Jotunheim,mejor todavía. Solo esperaba que la muerte o el destierro fuesen la solución rápida. Detestaría el ser humillado.

Por fin llegaron al salón del trono. Odín se sentaba en el, sosteniendo su Gungir, con su mirada seria. Thor y Frigga se situaban de pie a su lado, visiblemente preocupados por el destino del desquiciado príncipe. El hizo caso omiso a su comportamiento cuando los guardias le dejaron frente al trono. Sonrió irónicamente.

- Por fin has encontrado la forma de deshacerte de mi. Era lo que tanto habías esperado, viejo - espetó Loki. El suspiro ahogado de Frigga fue totalmente escuchado. Odín, sin embargo,suavizó su expresión.

- Veo que tu confinamiento en la celda y el numerito de la boda no han cambiado tu juicio, Loki. Sabes que no es mi deseo castigarte, ni quitarte la vida.

- ¿Quitaste la vida a cientos de gigantes de Jötunheim y sin embargo temes quitar la vida al bebé que robaste para firmar una tregua? Que irónico eres, Padre - Loki se echó a reír.

- ¿Es tu deseo morir? Porque yo diría que no.

- Mi deseo es gobernar, mi deseo es ser rey, pero tu único deseo es quitarme de en medio sin remordimientos. Aunque sabes que eso jamás será posible.

Odín se enfureció totalmente. Había tratado de ser paciente, pero estaba ya harto de aquella actitud. Golpeó el suelo con el Gungir, con una sentencia ya tomada.

- Entonces yo, Odín, rey de Asgard, te condeno a pasar tus días restantes de vida sufriendo el peor castigo que hayas podido escuchar. Y si con eso consigues cambiar, podrás ser readmitido de nuevo en la sociedad asgardiana.

- ¿Acaso existe un castigo peor que la muerte? - Loki sonrió de lado, pero al ver el gesto que adoptaba Odín, comprendió que había algo mucho peor que eso.

Y fue entonces cuando entendió que castigo quería ponerle el Padre de Todos. Y eso si que sería su gran humillación.

* * *

**_¡Pues feliz Año a todos! Inauguramos 2014 con capítulo nuevo que subiré mañana, pero subo hoy este para despedir el año, sed buenos y dad algun review, que ayuda mucho._**

**_Estuve pensando en que la historia podía sucederse tras los Vengadores, pero era mejor hacer una historia paralela a The Dark World. Asi que prácticamente esta historia es continuación de los Vengadores, pero es una historia paralela a The Dark World, pero también tendrá su guerrita con Thanos y toda esa parafernalia. A lo mejor no me ajustaré mucho al canon de la mitología nórdica ni al canon de Marvel, es como un ritmo libre propio. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!_**


	9. Chapter 9

No podía ser. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación? Jamás aceptaría ese castigo. Él, Loki Laufeyson, que había tratado con problemas peores, sentía que se le venía el mundo encima.

- ¡No puedes imponerme ese castigo, Odín! ¡Es mucho peor que la propia muerte!

- ¡Es lo que mereces, Loki! - rugió el monarca. - ¡Tú mismo me has desafiado, tú mismo has marcado tu propio límite, tendrás tu castigo, y si reconsideras y recapacitas durante el mismo, podrás regresar a Asgard!

- ¡No podrás obligarme! - chilló el príncipe, rojo de ira e impotencia. - ¡No pienso cumplir tu maldito castigo!

- Como gustes, si no es a las buenas... será a las malas. - Odín hizo una seña a los guardias y a Thor, que al momento lo rodearon y lo agarraron para que no escapara. Mientras el príncipe se debatía, gritó: - ¡No lo suelten hasta que no lo lleven al lugar de su castigo! ¡Thor, tu le vigilarás hasta que esté instalado!

Los guardias empezaron a llevarse arrastras a Loki, el cual pataleaba y gritaba millones de improperios a Odín, que ni siquiera se inmutaba. Frigga estaba desolada ante la actidud de su hijo, en tanto que Thor trataba de consolarle.

- Vamos, hermano, deberías estar contento. No vas a morirte solo por aceptar este castigo. Además, te ayudaré.

- ¡No quiero ayuda de nadie, no quiero ese maldito castigo, es el mismísimo infierno! - bramó Loki. - ¡Soltadme, maldita sea!

Sin embargo, hicieron caso omiso de él hasta que llegaron al Bifrost. Heimdall lucía una pequeña mueca de sonrisa, lo cual no concordaba con su serio semblante, significado de que ya sabía cual sería el castigo de Loki y que se alegraba por ello.

- Saludos, Heimdall - dijo Thor, sonriendo. - Creo que ya sabes por lo que venimos. Acciona el puente.

El guardián enterró su espada, y el tunel comenzó a girar y a brillar. Cuando los guardias soltaron a Loki, este intentó escapar, pero por fortuna, Thor consiguió agarrarle a tiempo.

- Deberíais iros ya, Loki está a punto de hacer una masacre con tal de no disfrutar su castigo - señaló Heimdall, sonriendo más ampliamente. Loki le miró con odio, totalmente humillado al verse en esa situación.

- ¡Traidor, Heimdall, eres un tra...! - Pero no llegó a acabar la frase, pues Thor se internó con el en el Puente Arcoiris, y el guardian cerró la puerta tras ellos, justo cuando llegaban Odín y Frigga. Heimdall se giró hacia ellos, pero solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- ¿Han conseguido marcharse sin armar ningún plan de escape? - preguntó Odín. Heimdall solo asintió. - Bien. Solo esperemos que esto le haga pensar y recapacitar.

- Y que no haga ninguna tontería y que se cuide - añadió Frigga en un susurro ahogado.

* * *

El sol salía en Nuevo México un día más. Era hora de que los estudiantes regresaran a las aulas.

Como cada lunes, las calles de la ciudad se llenaban de miles de estudiantes en masa que se dirigían a las clases. Los coches aparecian por doquier, las bicicletas hacían sonar sus timbres y las motos rugían.

Jemma se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, todavía adormilada. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde trabajando en un proyecto de experimentación en bioquímica aplicada, con lo cual solo había dormido tres horas. Sin embargo, se sentía satisfecha por el resultado, así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Halló la casa sola. Seguramente Darcy se habría ido más pronto, y ella por fortuna no tenía clase hasta las diez, así pues desayunó tranquilamente, repasando todos los puntos de su trabajo, revisando que no se había dejado nada. Según fue llegando la hora, agarró su mochila y su ordenador y se dirigió en busca de su bicicleta, aparcada en el portal. Tras sacarle el candado, montó en ella y puso rumbo a la universidad.

Se encontraba cursando el último año de Bioquímica. Le había resultado un curso fascinante tras asistir a una reunión los primeros días después de su llegada a Midgard. Así pues, decidió encaminarse desde el instituto por aquella fascinante carrera, y para su sorpresa, se le dio sorprendentemente bien, llegando a ser una de las mejores alumnas de su promoción con matrícula de honor. Se sentía sorprendemente feliz de descubrir que la sabiduría que había adquirido en Asgard daba por fin sus frutos.

Y ahora estaba muy centrada en lograr su objetivo: sacar con matrícula el curso y conseguir las mejores prácticas para poder trabajar. Se había esforzado mucho, y no pensaba tirar ese sueño a la basura.

Llegó al aparcamiento de la universidad. Aparcó su bicicleta, atándola de nuevo al candado, y se encaminó con paso lento. Saludaba a muchos de los estudiantes que se encontraban allí en la hierba, o que también iban a clase a esas horas. Pero reparó en un pequeño grupito que se encontraba sentado en la hierba, frente a la puerta principal. Se acercó a ellos a paso rápido, y descubrió que eran dos de sus amigas y algunos compañeros de experimentación.

- ¿No deberíais estar ya en clase? - preguntó al llegar a la altura de ellos. Una de las chicas, de cabello rubio dorado, la miró angustiada.

- Jemma, no conseguí hacer el maldito trabajo de experimentación, no conseguía entenderlo, ¡y nos lo va a pedir! Ayúdame, por favor.

- Sarah, era el trabajo más fácil del mundo - se quejó Jemma. - No esperes que te ayude a hacer todo el trabajo.

- Solo es una parte, es la única que no conseguí entender. Por favor, solo pido que me la expliques, y entonces lograré terminarlo.

Otra de las cosas de Jemma es que siempre ayudaba a todos sus compañeros cuando se trataba de problemas. Así que no le quedó más remedio que ayudar a su amiga a terminar el trabajo.

Sarah, Dalila y Johanna. Tres compañeras de clase, tres amigas que se había ganado en su tercer día. Trabajo complicado, ¿y quien mejor para explicar que la pequeña asgardiana? Habían quedado fascinadas con su inteligencia, y desde entonces, compartieron tardes de trabajo, formulas químicas, y amistad. Aunque no era una amistad sólida como la que tenía con Darcy, pero era amistad al fin y al cabo.

Cuando las tres pusieron rumbo hacia clase, las adelantó el rubito de pelo rizado charlatán. El pequeño Leo compartía con ellas la clase de Bioquímica Industrial e Ingeniería Bioquímica, y se había hecho bastante compañero de Jemma. Los dos charlatanes, amantes de la química, y con mucha música por escuchar.

- ¡Leo, te veo luego por clase de Industrial! - chilló Jemma, al verle alejarse. Él alzó la mano en señal afirmativa.

- ¡No sufras Simmons! - Jemma sonrió. Había tomado la costumbre de llamarla por el apellido, no entendía por qué, pero le había acabado por tomar cariño.

Las clases se pasaron volando. Jemma había vuelto a salir cargada de trabajos, sentía que su cabeza estallaría. Por suerte, en la clase troncal de Microbiología se relajaría un poco. O eso pensaba ella.

Compartían asignatura con los alumnos de primer curso, los que eran más inteligentes. No entendía esa tontería, pero siempre podía aprender algo de los más pequeños.

Pero ese día se llevaría una sorpresa bastante desagradable. Nada más comenzar la clase, el profesor les hizo un anuncio.

- Chicos, quiero comunicaros que tenemos un nuevo alumno de primer año. Bastante aventajado, recién llegado de Noruega, con una brillante carrera por delante...

- Casi parece que es mi clon - susurró Jemma a Sarah, y las dos se rieron.

- Quiero que le deis una calurosa bienvenida. ¡Pase, pase! - hizo señas con la mano hacia la puerta, y el nuevo estudiante hizo acto de presencia con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de fastidio en su cara.

Los suspiros ahogados de las chicas inundaron la clase. Y la risa de Jemma se cortó, reemplazándola por una expresión de incredulidad y shock infinito.

Porque frente a ella, y presentándose a la clase, estaba, ni más ni menos, que el " midgardiano " estudiante noruego Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

_**Jajajaja ¿a que no se esperaban esto? Loki Laufeyson estudiando en la universidad... Oy oy oy, lo que puede salir de aquí xDDDD**_

_**Feliz año a todos. Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien, y que estéis de vuelta al trabajo. El otro día, buscando en 8Tracks, encontré canciones referencia hacia Jemma, y también hacia Loki, así que las iré escuchando de a poco para poder inspirarme. Hay una lista sobre Jemma que es ¡oh! Love it. En fin, os dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y dejen rewiews**_!


	10. Chapter 10

- ¿QUE LOKI ES QUÉ? - preguntó Darcy, todavía riéndose a carcajada limpia.

- Dios, no sigas, no pienso repetirte más veces la historia - musitó Jemma, todavía tendida en la hierba, con el pañuelo sobre sus ojos.

Jemma había contado todos los sucesos ocurridos a su amiga. El shock impactante que había sufrido al encontrar a Loki vestido como un midgardiano normal, comportándose como un midgardiano normal, a pesar de tener su esencia asgardiana, y presentándose a la clase como el nuevo estudiante procedente de Noruega.

Las chicas habían babeado por él, ella las había escuchado. Pero ella se sentía totalmente shockeada, como si una bala hubiese impactado en su pecho, como un puñetazo sobre el estómago. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Odín para castigar a su hijo de esa manera? ¡Y para castigarla a ella también! ¡Tenerle en la misma clase era su suicidio particular! Y encima los dos habían vuelto a cruzar las miradas, y el parecía un poco complacido de ser su infierno personal, aunque aparentemente tuviera un deje de aburrimiento.

Lo peor de todo había sido demostrar ser un lumbreras en la clase, el profesor había quedado encantado con él. Obviamente, la genio seguía siendo ella, nadie la podía superar, pero ella ni siquiera había abierto la boca durante toda la clase, no con él por ahí detrás. Para colmo, finalizada la clase, las chicas habían corrido hacia él para admirarle o dedicarle algún piropo, y ella había tenido que marcharse porque le parecía sentirse un poco febril.

Y todos estos sucesos estaban haciendo que Darcy se muriese de la risa, literalmente, porque no paraba de revolcarse por la hierba.

- ¡Es que no puedo creerme que Loki sea ahora un estudiante noruego midgardiano y un empollón! Es demasiado bueno como para que sea real - Darcy se estaba secando las lágrimas que le había provocado la risa. Jemma se quitó bruscamente el pañuelo y miró a su amiga con los ojos chispeantes.

- ¡Así no me ayudas mucho, Darcy! ¡Que Odín le ha enviado aquí como castigo y parece que el castigo me lo esté dando a mi! ¡Que estoy en una situación muy complicada!

- Pero deja de exagerar, tía, míralo por el lado positivo, ahora puedes meterte con él - Darcy soltó una última carcajada, y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Hay alguna parte que no entiendas, Darcy? ¡Que no quiero hablar con él, que me da asco de solo tenerle en la misma clase! - bramó Jemma, sentándose de repente. - Dioses, esto no me puede estar sucediendo..

- ¿Acaso se ha metido contigo? ¿Te ha dicho algo? - cuestionó Darcy. Jemma se quedó en un silencio repentino. - ¿Ves? No ha hecho nada de eso, te recomiendo que simplemente le ignores, indiferencia óptima. Si no te habla, mucho mejor para ti.

Jemma debía de reconocer que Darcy tenía razón. Él también quizás optase por ignorarla, y eso sería bueno para ambos. Compartir la misma clase, pero no saber nada el uno del otro. La idea más maravillosa y práctica hasta ese momento.

Sonó el timbre, indicando la nueva clase. Jemma se despidió de Darcy y se fue a la clase de Bioquímica Industrial a prisa y corriendo. Fue directamente hasta su casillero, sacó su material y corrió hasta su clase.

Por fortuna, el profesor aún no había llegado, pero sintió las miradas clavarse en ella. En especial, la de Loki. Al parecer, también compartirían la misma clase.

A ella eso no le importó. Saludó a sus compañeros, y se percató de que Leo ya estaba allí sentado. Sonriente, se encaminó hacia su compañero. Al menos, compartían la misma mesa.

- Hola, Simmons - saludó Leo, sonriente.

- Fitz - respondió Jemma. Habían adoptado por costumbre el llamarse entre ellos por los apellidos, eran como la pareja inseparable del curso, hasta los profesores también habían tomado el apodo Fitz - Simmons para juntarlos.

- Dicen que te han visto salir algo alterada de tu clase de Microbiología, y que tenías muy mala pinta. ¿Estás mejor? - esbozó un gesto preocupado, y Jemma sintió ternura al ver que se preocupaba por ella.

- Si, no te preocupes, nada serio - hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Loki, sentado un sitio más atrás, había escuchado aquella conversación, y estaba sonriendo de forma siniestra.

La clase comenzó rato después. Jemma atendía totalmente concentrada, no quería perderse nada de lo que dijera su profesor, pero una vocecita comenzó a entrar en el fondo de su mente.

**_"¿Tanto te ha alterado mi presencia en tu patético mundo, princesita?"_**

La voz de Loki destilaba sarcasmo. Asustada,miró hacia atrás, y vio que el príncipe estaba con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, mirando aburrido al profesor, como si le prestase atención. Volvió a desviar la mirada y a concentrarse en la clase, pero Loki volvió a penetrar su mente.

_**" No te preocupes, me estoy aburriendo muchísimo, y tranquila,que no pienso meterme contigo. ¿Tanto te ha impresionado verme en tu misma clase"**_

**_"Una pesadilla, eso eres para mi"_**, pensó Jemma, rabiosa. _**"Odín te ha castigado, si, pero tú eres un castigo para mi"**_

**_"Yo también te aprecio mucho"_********, **Loki retumbó en su cabeza triunfante. _**"Quizá podríamos ser muy muy compañeros aquí..."**_

_**"¡Ni loca, déjame en paz!"**_, bramó internamente la chica, totalmente acobardada. No sabía muy bien que denotaba su rostro, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a su profesor al lado, y las miradas de sus compañeros se centraban en ella.

- ¿Me escucha, señorita Simmons? - preguntaba el señor Gellar. Jemma parpadeó varias veces, confusa.

- ¿Me... me decía algo, profesor? - trastabilló la chica.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? No le veo buena cara... - el señor Gellar la miraba preocupado, y Jemma se preguntó que aspecto tendría.

- La verdad... es que me siento un poco mal...

- Debería de irse a casa y descansar, Simmons. No le veo buen color de cara - expresó el señor Gellar.

- Si... Debería irme... - Jemma se levantó de su sitio,agarrando con fuerza sus cosas. - Lo... lo siento,señor.

Según fue saliendo de la clase, lanzó una nueva mirada a Loki, pero este solo la miraba con indiferencia, como si nada pasara realmente. Eso la enfureció aún más, y salió indignada de clase, pero también sintiéndose algo débil. Cogió sus libros y salió fuera del edificio, apoyándose un momento en las paredes para intentar recuperar fuerzas.

Iba a caer enferma, por culpa de Loki estaba realmente enferma. Ese tipo solo provocaba en ella furia, tristeza y sentirse mala.

Como pudo, consiguió llegar hasta su bicicleta, subirse en ella y pedalear hasta su casa. Ya pediría los deberes a Leo o a cualquiera de sus compañeros, eso no le preocupaba mucho. Solo pensaba en como demonios iba a afrontar lo que le quedaba de curso aguantando al Dios de las Mentiras.

Al llegar a casa, se tomó una aspirina con agua, y visto que no podía sostenerse casi en pie, se puso el pijama y se arrastró hasta su cama. Mientras trataba de intentar dormir un poco, solo podía pensar en una cosa: en contactar con Thor y suplicarle que hablara con Odín para que le diera otro castigo a Loki, o ella no aguantaría mucho más esa situación tan enrevesada con el príncipe.

Quien le diría a ella tiempo más tarde que ese príncipe no sería lo que ella creía esperar.

* * *

**_¡Tadán! Nuevo capítulo, nuevas emociones. He de decir que si Loki de por si era un cabroncete, ahora va a serlo más, teniendo a Jemma al lado, obviamente la va a seguir fastidiando. Pero nada, que Jemma tampoco se va a dejar, que es muy rebelde nuestra princesita de la química._**

**_Solo tengo hecho hasta el capítulo 11, así que no se cuando subiré. Pero bueno, dejo este para que se les quite el hambre. Buscaré un buen soundtrack, y ala ;)_**


End file.
